


Kiss Your Mask/抚刺入唇

by Eightwood516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightwood516/pseuds/Eightwood516





	Kiss Your Mask/抚刺入唇

直到脏兮兮的鸽灰地砖快被跺出两个坑，黑暗中才冒出一列半死不活的地铁，喘着气在托尼面前停下。人群骂骂咧咧互相推搡，托尼翻着白眼，双脚悬空挪进了车厢。

掉了漆的两排座位被迅速瓜分干净，托尼死守着门边那根钢管，试图瞪走每一个入侵者。托这张凶巴巴一看就不好惹的面甲的福，一个奇妙的结界在他周身形成，连乱飞的苍蝇都识趣地绕道。托尼心满意足，脑袋靠在扶杆上，看着玻璃外快速移动的橙黄光线。

地铁有节奏地哐啷运行着，响一次脚底板就跟着震动一次。我到底是为什么上了这堆快报废的铁皮？托尼扪心自问。比起地球上最优质的黄金单身汉深夜搭乘破烂地铁，更诡异的大概是在臭烘烘的车厢内举办化装舞会——从他首次登上贼车就发现，每位乘客都自备面具，把脸包得密不透风，只留一双溜转的眼睛。托尼上去询问，那些人一言不发，只透过面具审他。他也不气馁，隔天就顶着马克VII的面甲从车头一路展览到车尾，除了途中脑袋翘太高磕上扶手，一切都非常完美。

看上去自己和这种古怪的氛围相处得不错，托尼想。他晃着干瘪的拖鞋凑上门缝，外头嗖嗖的空气缠上脚趾，风顺势溜进空荡的裤管，沿着汗毛往上爬。他打了个冷战，心头一阵诡异的畅快，又把脚伸近了几分。

“嘿，当心些。”

身旁响起一个声音，托尼转头看去，对上一张色彩艳丽的脸。红蓝涂料，上下对分，白色星条由左至右倾斜，鲜明冲击着他的眼球。

“你跟我说话？”半月来头回看见会出声的，托尼奇道。他把脚从空中收回，啪叽踏在了地上。

“不然呢？”对方环着结实的手臂靠在扶杆上，鼓胀的胸肌撑开浅蓝衬衫，裹着牛仔裤的两条长腿散漫交叠。是他的菜，他愿意多聊两句。

“我当所有人掏钱买票时顺便连声带也一块儿上交了。”甫一说完，对面的人就笑起来。那张三色的脸庞平整刻板，但开孔处露出一双蓝眼睛，微微弯着，睫毛柔和地低垂，呈现一种怪异的美感。

托尼被注视着，感到莫名的困惑。“我之前没见过你。”

“今天第一次来。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“奇怪有趣。”对方调整着站姿，低头时金色的发丝在亮白灯光下浅浅摇晃。

“有趣在哪？”托尼饶有兴致。

蓝眼睛说：“没人知道我是谁，也没人知道我在想什么，非常放松。”

他端详着托尼的面庞，看起来毫不介意那些冷硬的金属线条，“你的面具很特别。”

“那是，绝无仅有。”语调泄露情绪，托尼在面罩下扬起嘴角，“这可是我的宝贝。”

“夸张。”对面笑道。

“一点也不。”他摆正脸色，“除了面甲，还有配套的战衣，合在一块儿那叫一个所向披靡，可惜根本挤不进这道破门，而且你知道，低调是成熟男人的必修课……”

“停，停，老兄。”蓝眼睛终于打断他的天花乱坠，“太过沉迷机械科幻读物对你没有半点好处。”

“你质疑我。”托尼竖起眉毛。

“倒没有。”对面人挠挠头发，“可那些只像会出现在杂志或电影里。”

“真羡慕你能把没见识说得这么清新脱俗。”托尼用撇嘴表达鄙夷，然而对方压根看不见，“现在，去找个空位——不管用什么方法，我脚快站麻了。”

 

*

“你跟他们怎么说的？”

第一百零八次察觉到斜前方两个壮汉毫不客气地用威尼斯狂欢节的神态上下审视自己，托尼不自在地耸耸肩。

“没什么。”蓝眼睛企图一笔带过，又追问道，“那个满口烂牙的家伙挥着两条电光长鞭朝你走来，然后呢？”

“然后——”托尼拖长声音，“然后他说，除非你告诉我是怎么讨到这两个座位的，否则别想知道接下来的事。”

“好吧。”蓝眼睛举起双手，“说了别打我。”

“我保证。”托尼微笑。

“我说我男朋友低血糖犯了。”蓝眼睛压低的语气跟他端正的脸一样正派，“我得照顾他休息，请他们行个方便……嗷！”

托尼咬牙切齿：“这就是他们让座后一直看动物园的大猩猩似的看着我们的原因？”

“你说的不管用什么方法……也说了保证不打我！”蓝眼睛委屈地揉胳膊。

“我的保证向来不顶用。”

“总之，你该继续双鞭男的故事了。”

“我反悔了。”托尼晃着脑袋，“从阿富汗讲到摩纳哥，我喉咙都快着火，该你了。”

“我没什么稀奇事可讲。”

“你、确、定、吗。”托尼威胁似的靠近，冷冽的金红面庞映进那两颗剔透碧蓝的眼珠，他看见那两扇细密的睫毛像承载着巨大痛楚般发着抖，然后迅速恢复平静。

“讲了，可不许笑我。”对方深深看他一眼。

“我保证。”

 

*

浮着凉意的深夜里，地铁好似永无尽头地穿梭在灰暗隧道中，细小的簌簌风声吹拂过托尼耳边，糅合着一把低沉磁性的嗓音，时间悄无声息地流走。

“……我把书包从背后翻过来，发现被划了个大口子，书本早不知道什么时候漏光了。我就丢下空布袋，拾起两块石头，但对方是三个人，肯定有一个没法打到。”

“还得在你命中率百分百的前提下。”托尼插嘴，“然后呢，躲开石头的那小子把你按在地上揍了个够？”

“紧接着，”蓝眼睛严肃地说，“我拿出了我的秘密武器。”

“哇。”托尼直起上身，“你，你从裤子里掏出了一管枪？”

“别开黄腔。我没有。”蓝眼睛伸出拇指和食指在空中比了一个圈，“我眼尖地发现旁边有一个垃圾桶，于是我——”

“你举起垃圾桶砸得他们哭着找妈妈？不对啊，你明明说你那会儿瘦弱得连只鸡都举不起来。”

“我没那样说过，还有别再打断我！”

“好好，怕了你了。”托尼捂住面甲上嘴巴的部位，闷声道，“你继续。”

蓝眼睛不放心地瞅他一眼，“我眼疾手快，唰一下揭起了上头的垃圾桶盖，呼地挡在胸前——”

“噗——”

谢天谢地，蓝眼睛想。多亏中间隔着两层面具，不然红脸蛋的口水可够他好好洗上一阵了。

托尼笑得整排座椅都在震动，“然后你英勇地用垃圾桶盖揍翻了他们三个？”

“实际上，”蓝眼睛说，“我被他们三个揍翻在地，身下还垫着那面垃圾桶盖。”

狭长拥窄的过道里，人们或站或坐，各色面庞来来往往，组成一幅奇异的印象画，浓烈涂抹着惨淡的空气。戴着三色面具的男人双眼弯成两弧温柔的海水，轻抚着对面人坚硬的额角，坚硬的脸颊，他说，“看，我说了没什么稀奇事嘛。”

“你小时候可比我的有意思多了。”托尼收起鬼魂般的笑声，说，“要是我那会儿看见有人欺负你，没准还会上去帮一把——不用动手，只靠嘴就能把那群小混蛋说进地缝去。”

蓝眼睛嘀咕着：“我们那会儿可没法认识。”后又问，“你还是个小不点时也这么能说会道吗？”

“大概吧。”托尼歪头思索了下，“这是个挺好的技能，不是么？至少嘴上功夫我没输过，（手上的也没有）玛利亚——噢，我是说，我妈妈就觉得这样不错，她总是摸着我的脑袋，说我像个小大人。”

“你父亲呢？”

“他？他才不会注意这些。”托尼扭过脸，把脑袋挨上扶手，“你也挺会说的，不过是另一种——一本正经讲着冷笑话的感觉。你说话时嘴巴肯定抿成一条线，脸拉得老长，比——”他说着，呵呵笑起来，“比这条该死的轨道还长。”

蓝眼睛听了，也发出柔软的笑声，“我确实就是这么个样。”他眨眨眼，“不过有一点猜错了。”

“哪里？”

“所有认识我的人，唔，绝大多数吧，都不认为我是个健谈的家伙，也不指望我能讲出什么冷笑话。”

“这样吗？”托尼有点惊讶，“那他们觉得你是什么样的？”

“古板，严肃？”蓝眼睛拿捏着用词，“或许，顽固迂腐？不，这倒不会。总之就是个陈旧的老古董，绝对不像你说的那样。”

“我完全不这么觉得！”托尼说，“我们交谈得很愉快，我也没看出你有哪里不合时宜，如果有那也只是——你真没必要在衬衫里还套件白背心，有碍观赏。有谁把你这么个好小伙称作老古董吗？太不像话了！”

“额，嗯……”蓝眼睛支吾着。

托尼支招道：“下回那家伙再这样叫你你就顶回去，‘谁又不是从过往走来的呢？搞得你好像是未来学家似的！’”

“好的，好的。”蓝眼睛把手钻进面具上方抹了把额头，“别聊我啦。再说说你吧，那个双鞭男？”

“哈，还惦记着！”托尼晃动着脚丫，拖鞋底板啪嗒直响，“中间那些曲折的过程我就省略了，故事的结局总是振奋人心的，那家伙被我和我朋友联手干掉啦，炸成了天边一朵绚烂的烟花。”他在面甲里眯了眯眼睛，“讲完了。”

“噢。”收尾仓促，蓝眼睛听上去有些失望，“你跟你那位朋友总是一起战斗吗？”

“不，那都是危险的活计，多数时间都是我自己解决，像前阵子一批外星人想侵占纽约，从一个虫洞里密密麻麻涌下来——”

一股灭顶的恐惧突然像尖刀一样迎头劈下，托尼的话语哽死在喉咙，他嘶嘶喘着气，耳蜗里炸满尖声幽灵之音，张牙舞爪地将他扯成两段。他伸手捂住胸口，身体发软往座椅下滑去。

蓝眼睛吓了一大跳，忙冲过来扶住，一触到他又是一惊，托尼全身的骨骼都在剧烈搐动，筋脉血肉咯咯撞击，他在面甲内濒死般地呼吸，发出巨大的气息颤荡的动静。

“托尼！”蓝眼睛攥住他往反应堆伸去的手，另一只手在他颌角不断寻摸着，“卸掉面甲，快，你现在情况很不好——”

“不！不行！”托尼尖叫着，蓝眼睛脸上浅淡的罅隙开裂成一道深深的黑影，他窥见里头璀璨闪烁的星体和玫瑰色的苍穹，呆望着那惊人的异象一瞬间忘记了返途，直到浩荡无垠的宇宙沉甸甸地压将下来，轻轻巧巧夺走他全部的呼吸心跳——

他发狠地去抠蓝眼睛扣在他脸上的手，把那只宽大有力的手掌挖出一个个血坑，皮连着肉连着血跌落。“我会死！”他拼命抗拒，不让那张赖以存活的面甲有一丝一毫被攫走的可能。

蓝眼睛像感觉不到痛，膝盖轻而有力抵在托尼的大腿上，他一边去捉托尼发抖的手腕，一边说：“不会的。”他的声音近乎温柔的悲怆，像是轻轻一捏就会渗出一大把泪水。“你不会死，托尼，有我在。”他沉身压住底下的人，满是血痕的右手摸索着去按面甲上的解除装置。

“不——别拿走它！”托尼尖厉地叫道，他听见耳旁细微的咔哒一声响，脸侧鲜明的压迫感僵硬上升，猛烈的白光夹裹着窒息的气流倾泻下来，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，每一条血管都爆裂似的急速抽疼。

 

*

托尼大汗淋漓地惊醒，头顶白炽灯迸发出灰黑光圈，模模糊糊笼罩他的瞳孔。他挣扎着喘息几下，等待鼓噪的心跳安静下来，余光不经意地一瞥，赫然发现床边坐了一个人。

“罗杰斯？！”他吓了一跳，猛地坐起身。

面前的男人背着光，全脸隐埋在阴影中，他沉默地盯着托尼，那双静静的蓝眼像潜匿着暴雨一般轻微涌动。

“你在这干什么？”托尼被看得发虚，目光扫过史蒂夫的浅蓝上衣，往房门口投去，“你怎么进来的？翻窗？”

“随便试了试，没想到你也会用出生日期当密码。”

托尼张了张嘴：“你特意来炫耀你记得住我的生日？”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“托尼，”他的表情十分复杂，“你怎么了？”

“……”

“别告诉我你真的犯了低血糖。”

梦境猝然掠过，轨道的哐啷声摇摇摆摆挤入大脑，那张三色面具在眼前一闪而过，托尼心中惊悸，他后知后觉地看见，在史蒂夫的指尖上，跳跃着一团小小的紫色亮光。

“我很抱歉，托尼。”史蒂夫低头将那抹微光收进一个银色小瓶，塞好盖子，“你很久没在大家面前出现了，贾维斯说你一切都好，但我不那么觉得。你最近有多反常你知道么？”

“那是什么？”托尼愣愣地盯着那个小瓶。

“我很担心你，所以……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下才说，“动用了一点梦眠元素。”

“索尔当初给你这玩意儿是让你用来监视我的？”

“不是！”史蒂夫急忙辩道，“你避着所有人，我没法得知你的状况，就……”

“就钻进我的梦里，好看看我都在想些什么，是吧？”托尼似笑非笑，“不过让你失望了，我还真没什么好东西可供你发掘的。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，宽阔的肩膀绷紧，透着令人不安的意味，语气却满含无可奈何。

“托尼，我很抱歉。那样做确实不妥当，但我……我们没法好好说话是吗？”

“我们什么时候‘好好说话’过？”

“我不相信你这么快就忘了。”

“因为我不知道那是你！”托尼突然大声说道，“顶张蠢兮兮的国旗脸，假装素不相识地找我闲扯，你跑到我的梦里就为了做这些无聊的事？”

“你知道那不是我的本意！”史蒂夫也有点恼了，他压低声音说，“梦境没法与现实产生关联，否则元素就会失效，你会被困在梦里再也出不来——”

“我挺享受那里，况且那破车除了永远到不了站之外也没什么不好。”托尼抬抬下巴，挑衅地看着史蒂夫。

一如以往无数次发生过的争执冲突，两人对峙着坐在凝滞不前的空气里，史蒂夫捏着手里轻荡荡的小瓶，指尖无意识抠着上头繁复的花纹。过了许久，他才问：“托尼，你到底怎么了？”

“告诉我，我们一起解决。”

史蒂夫温柔又坚定的语气让托尼心头战栗，他如太阳般苍老的灵魂在深夜也灼灼燃烧着汹涌的热度，他年轻英俊的脸庞像鲜活的灯火，吸引着托尼想不顾一切地奔赴而去。他不想让史蒂夫进入他的梦，他能想象出当这个上世纪来的美国队长初次踏入破落败坏的车厢，面对着祭神般的诡异面具集会时会是怎样的一副局促无措，而自己却融入那幅鲁莽涂染的污脏画作，并且安然自得。史蒂夫看到了他头脑里即使在睡梦中也怪诞诡谲的那部分，他从未如此地想远离他。

“哦，那个啊。”托尼说，“焦虑症而已，死不了。”

史蒂夫深深地看他，嘴唇紧抿。

“要是你觉得我会因为滥用药物或酒精而影响到整个团队，那大可不必——”

“我没在说那个！”史蒂夫眉头锁得更紧，他盯住托尼的眼睛，像是要从里掘出什么东西，“我是在担心你。”

“如果今晚我没有进入你的梦，没有看到你发着抖倒在地上，你就打算谁也不告诉，就一个人藏着，是不是？”

“别说得你好像做了什么正义的事一样！”

“我很抱歉，但是……”

“没有但是！”托尼激动起来，他告诉自己冷静，冷静，但那些未经思考的话就是一股脑地往外冒。“你一点也不抱歉，罗杰斯。你不抱歉擅自闯进我的脑子，在里面上演一出装模作样的戏，也不抱歉把你小时候那些蠢事讲给我听，你凭什么觉得我会愿意坐在沾着小孩口水的塑料凳上，听你喋喋不休地讲你举着垃圾桶盖还被揍趴下的光荣事迹？”

“因为我想让你了解我！”史蒂夫突然从床边站起，倾身紧紧扣住了托尼的肩膀，“我想让你知道我以前是个怎样的人，如果有机会，我还想让你知道如今的我是个怎样的人。”他的蓝眼睛漫着厚重的大雾，所过之处一片荒凉萧索，“我也想好好地了解你，我们永远没法平心静气地谈话，在那列地铁上却似乎可以，我不想错失那样的机会。”

“我本以为，你也会很高兴有这样亲近的时刻，也会乐意把你平时从没说出口的情绪分享给我……我真是……太傻了。”

他松开手，将那个小瓶子拢在拳里，“不管你信不信，我还是得说，我很抱歉，托尼，我为擅自进入你的梦里，还说了那些蠢话向你道歉。这些东西我会还给索尔，以后不会再发生这种事了。”

“有空的话，也来休息层和大家待在一起吧，他们都很担心你。”

史蒂夫说完，就转身走向门口，他抬手轻轻按掉墙上的开关，托尼头顶霎时洒下数不尽的黑暗。他看见史蒂夫的身影慢慢退出自己的视线，房门吱呀关上了。

 

*

“办公层。”

“已确认。”

电子女音机械地应答，史蒂夫靠在轿厢冰凉的扶手上，盯着自己的鞋面发呆。一阵脚步声由远及近响起，他抬眼看去，一只手匆忙挤入快合起的门隙中，厅门缓缓分开。

看见里头的人，托尼先是一怔，后又默不作声走了进来，站去轿厢另外一边。

门又慢慢腾腾闭上了，两人各把守着电梯一端，气氛尴尬得让人只想逃跑。距上次那事已经两个星期，史蒂夫没再跟托尼讲过话，偶尔在大厦碰上或像现在这样被叫来神盾开会，他们也只是略略看对方一眼，然后擦肩而过。

电梯沉默着上升，史蒂夫的余光扫着托尼的侧脸，他眼下的黑影意料中地又加深了，现在还会做那个梦吗？戴着面甲，套着皱巴巴的家居服晃荡在地铁车厢里？这下没自己去烦他了，他可以一个人悠闲待到天亮，再从房间那张偌大的床上醒来，不会有什么一对三的可笑往事，不会有惹人厌的罗杰斯，太好了。

史蒂夫被突如其来的烦躁弄得没法再保持平静，他出声道：“你……”

托尼闻声转过头来，和那双咖啡色的眼睛一对上，史蒂夫就瞬间忘记要说什么了。

下一秒，轿厢突然剧烈震动起来，飞速朝下坠去，头顶的照明灯唰地灭掉，周身瞬时一片漆黑。史蒂夫一个不稳，赶忙抓住身后的扶手，电梯猛降了几秒就僵硬地停在半空，轮机刺耳的摩擦声尖利切割着他的鼓膜。

“托尼？”史蒂夫迅速回神，瞥见那人好好地半蹲在墙角，他才松了气，边去按钮板上的对讲键边轻声宽慰，“可能出故障了，等下就恢复……你好？紧急求助，电梯三十七层需要维护……”

然而扩音器中传来的只有电流嘈杂的滋滋声，整条通话系统似乎都断开了，史蒂夫皱皱眉，试着呼叫了控制中心，也暂时没得到回应。他仰头在黑暗中摸索着分辨现况，无奈决定等人来修，却看见托尼从墙边站起，直直朝厅门走来。

史蒂夫下意识伸手抓住他的胳膊，正觉不妥想松开，就感到掌心传来一阵阵无法忽视的颤栗——托尼像被扔进冰窖般全身发抖，呼吸却粗重得如同被火灼烧，他不言不语抽走胳膊，却是抬手抠住了门隙，使劲想把门扒开。

“托尼！”史蒂夫上去就抓着他后退了几步远，“别去碰门，井道里全是输电线，会伤到你！”

“放开。”

托尼的语调怪异极了，他似踏入漩涡般浑身哆嗦，双眼却是麻木的冷淡，那种极其矛盾又极其统一的违和感让史蒂夫怔了两秒，眨眼的瞬间，身前的男人猝然爆发出一股力气，右肘狠狠撞在史蒂夫的腹部。

毫无防备被击中，史蒂夫吃痛地松手，黯淡狭小的空间里，他看见托尼挣扎着，再次奔向那片紧闭的冰凉的钢板。他脑后的发丝颤抖，肩膀颤抖，像一只惊惧又决绝的鸟那样想拼命远离自己，朝更黑更惨重的深涧逃坠去。

这可不行。史蒂夫喃喃道。他几步上前，扣住棕发男人试图插入门缝的左手，右胳膊环住他的腰身向后拽去。而怀里的人回以他的除了模糊不清的尖叫、喘息，还有小腿腓骨上剧烈的踢踹痛感。

“托尼，托尼……”毫无章法的拉扯中，史蒂夫试图叫醒他，但失败了。他从来不知道这人也有这么大的劲，一直以来他都只把托尼归于精通概论的科学家，却忘记了他也是个有力的成年男人。我还是不够了解他。史蒂夫在托尼的拳头和鞋跟不间断往他脸上腿上招呼的间隙里想。他紧紧攥住怀里的人，然后缓慢低下身，尽量轻地躺倒在了地上。

托尼两腿乱踢，被史蒂夫绞折成一个动弹不得的姿势，腰腹落入一条强壮的手臂，连着双手被扣在了一处。他粗喘着，咒骂着，衣襟在撕扯时大敞开来，浓黑中透出一点微弱的蓝光。

“滚……滚开……”他被蚕茧似的裹着，只能高高抬起脑袋，再用力往后撞去。逼仄的室内勒得他喘不过气，戕人的焦躁挤压着他轰鸣的大脑，疾速猛跳的心脏。我不能再待下去，我会死的。托尼发出咆哮般的嘶声，体内窜动的剧痛像电流一样沿路鞭打他的全身。

史蒂夫慢了一步偏头，托尼的后脑重重磕在他的颧骨上，他来不及疼，迅速伸出另一只手扣住了托尼的下巴。那些细软的小胡子痒痒扎着他的手心，史蒂夫突然在这暴躁的空气中泛起一阵生涩的快乐。他用手指轻轻按摩棕发男人的颚骨，抚过突起的喉结，被狠揍的疼痛募地微不足道起来，他侧过脸，把鼻尖深深埋进托尼的颈窝。他们从未离得如此近过，从未。

史蒂夫干渴地汲取着那股味道，香水的，机械的，咖啡的，他吞咽着，也发出低低的喘声。怀里的男人渐渐安静，呼吸不再粗乱，史蒂夫轻轻松开手，嘴唇不经意扫过托尼汗涔涔的后颈，他恍惚了。

像一支箭簇般细长的风声嗖地划过门外，紧接着的，却是移山竭海般庞大的冲撞——有什么坚硬无比的东西正疯狂敲击着电梯门，每一次震响，那扇钢板就哀鸣着凹陷一块，轿厢随之激烈晃动。

半秒的愣神，史蒂夫就意识到那是什么——他起身扳过托尼的脸，那双咖啡色的眼睛没有一丝波澜。“托尼。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子，手掌一遍遍抚摩面前男人的脸，“托尼，你看看我。”

外头的撞动越发强劲，咬不断的空气阻隔其中，但托尼隐约可以探见史蒂夫的眼底，那温柔的，坚定的，无论何时都灼灼跳动的，正直直穿破黑暗，步到自己面前。

“你不需要那个，托尼。”颊上掌心流淌着汩汩热意，史蒂夫说，“你的盔甲是要用在战场上的，不是这，这很安全，你没有必要召唤它。”

那把轻柔的嗓音像一只手，细不可闻地卸掉托尼所有的武装，他的双肩疲惫地松懈，整个人低低跌坐在地。“我需要它。”他说，“我需要它，没有它我会死。”

“你不会。”

“我会。”托尼极认真地看着他，“你不知道我在那里看到了怎样一个世界，我们没法敌过它，史蒂夫。在那样无穷无尽的宇宙面前，我们渺小得连一粒浮尘都不如。”

“那时我才意识到，我，托尼·斯塔克，不过是一个普通人，一个需要把自己裹在铁皮里惶惶度日，还以为自己能拯救世界拯救人类的可怜虫。”

地面突然的倾斜猛地打断托尼，两人不受控地朝轿厢左侧滑去，史蒂夫的后背嘭地抵上墙，托尼摔进他怀里，额头狠狠撞在一块。

“听着。”史蒂夫握着托尼的肩膀直视他，“我不管你那些想法是怎么产生的，但那不是你。”

“那不是全部的你，托尼。你从来都不只拥有一种特性，光鲜的强大的，茫然的恐惧的，它们不能分割，也不能被你舍弃，你把好的展现给别人，坏的部分揽给自己，这不公平。”

他的声音极尽温和：“嘿，以防你忘了，那些大家伙是被你造出来的，是你赋予它们生命和能力，记得吗？你亲手焊接每一个零件，亲自试验每一回飞行……比起你需要它们，更多的是它们需要你，没有你，它们就是实验室里孤零零的几块铁皮。”

被谈论的对象焦躁地砸着厅门，那面脆弱的不锈钢看样子马上就要报废了，轿厢晃得越来越厉害，史蒂夫不得不更紧地抓住托尼。“你能克服这个的，对吗？”他在金属的切磨轰鸣中凑近棕发男人的耳畔，“我对你有信心，托尼，你从来不是会被打倒的那种人。”

“这一次我要让你失望了，大兵。”托尼说，他额际淌满冷汗，呼吸急促像肺叶被揉成了一团，“你想知道我为什么会梦到那列地铁吗？从前我只当是梦神的恶作剧，直到刚才我明白了——那是我的生活，我在那里惊疑不定、诚惶诚恐，总怕会搞砸一切，会拖累其他人，我没法不去厌恶它，畏怯它，所以我想逃，我想搭上那列地铁逃得远远的，再也不用面对那些敌人，那个未知的宇宙，那些未知的灾难……”

“但它没有停下的时候。它没有目标，没有终点，只会日复一日在原地兜圈子。我没法逃走，我不能克服这个，我不能。”

“它会停下的，总有一天。”金发男人用目光一遍遍抚慰对面人的失魂落魄，他们鼻息交汇，身体相贴，“让你成为钢铁侠的永远不是那些战甲，知道吗？是你的伤痕，勇气，你对世界的珍视造就了它。如果托尼·斯塔克决意放弃自己，那么再坚不可摧的盔甲又有什么意义呢？”

托尼呆坐着，嘴唇颤抖。“会有……那么一天吗？”他过了很久才问，不知道在问史蒂夫，还是在问他自己。

“会有那么一天的。”史蒂夫说，“那个你再也不会被恐慌支配左右的一天，那个安全的，平静的一天。你也终会迎来列车到站的那一刻，而我……我会一直在终点等着你。”

托尼终于脱力地倒向史蒂夫的怀抱，门外的金属部件叮叮当当散落一地。隐约的，杂乱慌张的人声脚步声渐渐挨近，那顺着门隙洒落进来的，是盎然明朗的阳光。

 

*

“真不敢相信！”

克林特趴在屋顶上嘟囔着，一箭解决了远处几个外星士兵。

“才一个多月他们就卷土重来！是复仇者给的教训还不够？我们的能力受到了质疑！”

“我的能♂力从来不会被质疑。”托尼一炮轰掉一小群敌兵，断臂残肢乱飞。“说真的，是什么让他们锲而不舍地往这奔？战后重建才刚开了个头！”

“可能是外星人也想再睹你的英♂勇风姿吧？”克林特酸溜溜道。

“大伙儿。”史蒂夫干巴巴的声音从通讯器中传来，“先收敛下，成吗？解决完剩下这批，你们想怎么说都行。”

“Yes,captain！”

“谢谢，托尼。”

“你们俩也收敛下。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫的耳尖红了，他清了清嗓子，“谁去把那个传送口关掉？索尔？索尔在哪个街区？”

“西四十二街。”托尼说，“跟浩克打起来了，正在把余下的敌兵当石子往对方身上扔。”

众人的缄默中，他又道，“有一个经验之士就在你们面前。”

“托尼！”史蒂夫迅速切换到私人频道，“你还没恢复，不能又……”

“我的好队长，这东西哪有恢不恢复的。”托尼笑道，“我觉得自己没问题了，该去测验下了。”

“可……”

“你说过对我有信心的，记得吗？”

史蒂夫怔了怔，半晌才说：“魔方碎片的内置还在索尔身上。”

托尼在耳麦里轻轻地笑了，史蒂夫看见远处楼顶上那道金红的身影缓缓升起，然后迅速消失在天际，只留下一尾浅浅的白线。

“永远别对钢铁侠掉以轻心，”他说，“也永远别把装置随便放在裤兜里。”

“托尼·斯塔克！”史蒂夫终于吼出声，“你早就想好这一出了！你这个骗子！”

他站在尘土飞扬的战场上，愣愣地望向灰白色的天空，那块蓝黑交涌的口子像恶魔池的泉眼，源源不断地冒出火光，又贪婪无厌地吞吃整片苍穹。即使是四倍视力也无法看清关于那人的任何，史蒂夫执盾的右手微颤着，在粗重的呼吸心跳中他看见一道刺眼白光炸开，漫天的脏云像花瓣一样合拢卷起，柔顺地平展成一条丝绒般的缎带。

通讯器里纷纷传来队友的欢呼，汗水迷了眼睛，史蒂夫赶紧低头抹掉，重新仰起头寻找。但是没有，他静等了许久，那件张扬耀眼的盔甲还是没有出现在他的视野中。史蒂夫慌了阵脚，一边在一望无际的天空上四处扫视，一边去按耳麦。

“托尼？”他嘶哑着声音，浓重的烟雾让喉咙炙烤般灼痛，“你在吗？托尼？能听到我吗？”

“你在哪里？托尼？告诉我你很安全。”

“我很安全。”

那声音似响在耳旁，又像是在身后。史蒂夫猛地转身，就见那人抱着手，金红色的脑袋歪着，立在一个外星兵的残骸上，好整以暇。

“哇哦，我的队长。要是你戴的不是头盔而是帽子，恐怕早就掉下来了。”

史蒂夫一言不发，直直朝他走过去。

“刚刚你低头的时候我就站在你身后啦，本来想叫你，后来又觉得，你这副急得不行的样子也蛮有意思，就一直没……哇，你要干嘛，揍我吗？”

喋喋不休的男人慌忙用手去挡已经走到面前的美国队长，却在下一秒撞进了一个弥漫着硝烟气息的怀抱里。史蒂夫紧紧扣着托尼的后脑，狠狠吻上了他的嘴巴。

说是嘴巴，又不是——托尼瞪大眼睛，他看见史蒂夫的两片睫毛微晃着，嘴唇辗转反复地研磨面甲上他嘴巴的部位，那块冰凉冷硬的金属都像被唇上的温度染得火热，潺潺融化成一汪铁水。托尼的脸在面罩里慢慢红成了一只螃蟹，腾腾冒着热气。

“斯塔克。”史蒂夫松开一点，板着脸望向他。

“卸掉面甲。”

“干、干什么？”

“吻我。”

两人的耳中顿时传来鹰眼侠的惊呼，接着是一阵大腿绞杀的风声，随后通讯系统被彻底掐断。

托尼的舌头牙齿打着架，话都说不利索，最后在对面人带着笑意的注视中，磨磨蹭蹭让螃蟹出锅。

“我卸掉面甲了，你也该卸掉头盔。”

“戴着头盔又不影响接吻。”

“会硌到我！卸掉。”

史蒂夫好笑地照办，露出汗水浸泡的湿漉漉的金发。还是该死地好看，托尼想。他搂住史蒂夫的腰，嘟囔着，“真不敢相信我们的第一个吻竟然发生在缺胳膊少腿的外星尸体旁边。”

“你想要浪漫的，回去补给你。”

“四十年代的老式浪漫喽？处男队长。一会别磕到我的牙。”

“我保证。”

托尼终于弯起嘴角，露出个一心一意的笑。他磨蹭着，拖沓着，最后还是阖上了眼睛，朝史蒂夫凑过去。在他的身后，有数不尽的尘土灰烟飞扬飘洒，有星星点点的战火跳跃着燃烧。而史蒂夫只是笑着闭上双眼，放缓心跳，等待着一个深情款款的吻。

 

END.


End file.
